My Superstar
by Edelweis
Summary: "Kyaaa... Changmin cute banget..."/"Kyaaa... Junchan, Karam ah, lihatlah Changminku cute banget... Omoooo" Jaejoong makin histeris/ "Iya Hyung, U Know juga. dia makin hari tambah manly. U Knowww..." jawab Karam diakhir dengan teriakan./ "Ne, Yoochinnie juga makin tampan. Yoochunnieeee... Saranghae..."YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

My Superstar

-::-

Jaejoong, Yunho

Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin

Boy x boy

-::-

Rate : T+

Romance & litle angst

-::-

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa..."

Brak

Bruk

Klontang

"Kyaaaaaa...

Berikan. Ini milik ku."

"Enak aja. majalah ini milikku."

"Milikku"

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku."

Sebuat perebutan terjadi disalah satu kios penjualan majalah. Seorang namja yang apa ya... ya pokoknya gitu dech, sedang berebut majalah edisi spesial Tvxq yang hanya tinggal satu, dengan seorang yeoja berseragam sekolah. Setelah perebutan yang menguras tenaga, akhirnya majalah itu berhasil menjadi milik sang namja. Sang namja bahkan tidak menghiraukan lawannya tadi yang kini sedang menangis meraung raung. Dengan santainya, dia melenggang meninggalkan yeoja itu setelah membayar majalah yg sudah diperjuangkannya hingga tetes darah terakhir.

Senyum lebarnya terus menghiasi bibirnya.

::

Jaejoong pov

"Changminnieeeee!"

Aigoo, beruntung sekali aku berhasil mendapatkan majalah limited ini.

Kyaaaa...

Dia sangat cute.

Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk secute dia?" jeritku sambil berguling-guling dikasur sembari memeluk majalah yang isinya membahas semua tentang Tvxq

"Tvxq memang hebat, baru satu tahun debut, tapi mereka sudah seterkenal ini. bahkan sampai seluruh Asia. Omo...

U know Yunho makin manly..., Micky Yoochun juga makin tampan. Kyaaa... Max Changminnie, kenapa kau makin cute..."

Mengagumi pesona idola-idolaku adalah hal yang selalu kulakukan. Tak terhitung jumlah uang yang ku keluarkan demi membeli aksesoris, poster, majalah, album dan segala jenis barang yang mengandung unsur Tvxq. Selain itu juga selalu menonton perform mereka dan hadir diacara jumpa fans. Tak lupa membuat me2day, twitter, line, kakao talk, we chat dan semua sosial media yang ada hanya untuk melihat update-an kegiatan mereka sehari hari.

Oya, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Sering dipanggil Joongie oleh keluarga dan teman dekatku. Aku adalah Changminizer, sejak melihatnya pertama kali di MV Tvxq yang berjudul 'Hug' setahun yang lalu, hatiku langsung tercuri olehnya. Padahal rentang usia kami terpaut 5 tahun. Pedophil kah aku? Apapun itu aku tak perduli, yang jelas Changminnie aku padamu...

Heechul Hyung selalu memarahiku karena tingkah ku yang sangat mengidolakan Tvxq yang bahkan member tertuanya saja usianya dua tahun dibawahku. Usiaku tahun ini 20 tahun, tapi bukankah belum terlalu tua untuk menjadi seorang fanboy?. Bahkan banyak yang bilang kalau aku lebih cocok jadi anak senior high school dari pada mahasiswa tingkat akhir?

Tapi sayangnya Heechul Hyung tidak berpikir seperti itu. Baginya, umur 20 tahun itu waktunya untuk mencari jodoh. Sama seperti dirinya dulu yang menikah diumurnya yang ke 20. Hah, benar benar sangat kolot. Aku bahkan belum wisuda, belum mencari pekerjaan.

Aku pasti akan menikah, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku masih ingin menikmati menjadi seorang stalker.

Ahh... aku jadi rindu saat saat menjadi stalker… memotret dan merekam aktifitas member Tvxq bersama teman2 sesama cassie. Tertawa cekikikan dan sembunyi sembunyi saat Tvxq muncul… mengikuti mereka kemanapun. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melakukan itu. Tiga bulan ini aku break menjadi stalker. Skripsi benar benar menyita waktuku.

Drrrrr drrrrr

Ponselku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

.

From : Karam

Hyung.. besok kami mau melihat member Tvxq di Lotte dept store. Ada shooting variaty show, Hyung ikut ya…? Kita sudah lama tak ngumpul bareng. Ayolahhh!

.

Ah, Karam... dia teman sesama cassie. Dia dan Junsu adalah teman terdekatku. dengan mereka aku selalu menghabiskan waktu membahas Tvxq. Kami benar benar kombinasi paling pas. Aku adalah Changmin addicted, Junsu itu Yoochun Addicted, sedangkan Karam dia Yunho Addicted.

Oke..., Sudah diputuskan.

Tvxq, Changminnie aku datang...

::

::

::

Jaejoong menggosok giginya dengan cepat. Ini masih jam 5 pagi, tapi dia sudah selesai mandi. Dia harus berlomba dengan waktu. Jangan sampai, Heechul bangun sebelum dia bisa kabur. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong mengenakan pakaian. sengaja dia memilih yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Dia akan membutuhkannya untuk bergerak ke sana kemari hari ini. Tak lupa dia juga memasukkan handycam dan perlengkapannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Jaejoong sudah siap. Ah ada yang kurang. Pelan-pelan sambil mengendap endap menuruni tangga, Jaejoong menuju ke dapur. Di sana, dengan lampu tidak dinyalakan, dia memasukkan nasi ke dalam kotak bekal dan mengambil sekotak kimchi dan juga sisa lauk buatannya sendiri kemarin.

Sebelum kembali kekamarnya, Jaejoong membuka almari tempat menyimpan makanan ringan dan mengambilnya beberapa. Saat sedang menutup almari itu kembali, lampu ruang keluarga tiba tiba menyala. Cepat cepat dia bersembunyi dibawah meja. Dia melihat Heechul berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar mandi di sebelah dapur.

Setelah mendengar pintu kamar mandi ditutup, Jaejoong berjalan secepat yang dia bisa kembali ke kamarnya. dan segera mematikan lampu kamarnya. Jangan sampai hyungnya itu curiga karena melihat lampu kamarnya yang menyala.

Setelah memasukkan bekal yang diambilnya tadi, Jaejoong segera bersiap.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, dia mendengar langkah kaki yang diakhiri suara pintu ditutup. Artinya dia sekarang aman. Sang Hyung sudah kembali kedalam kamar. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jaejoong mengenakan topinya lalu mengendap endap turun ke pintu depan. Sebelum keluar, dia merogoh-rogoh celah diatas pintu tempat dimana hyungnya biasa menyimpan kunci cadangan rumah. Dia akan membutuhkannya jika dia pulang larut nanti malam.

Setelah berhasil keluar, Jaejoong melompat girang dan berseru pelan.

"Yesss!"

Dia bangga pada usahanya menghindari perang dunia ketiga dengan sang Hyung berhasil.

Langkah kakinya bergerak menjauhi rumah dengan senyum yang mengiasi bibir merah cerrynya.

.

Setelah Tiga puluh menit perjalanan menggunakan taksi, kini Jaejoong sudah duduk di dalam sebuah café yang nyaman. Tempat ini terletak di sebuah pusat pertokoan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Lotte dept store, menikmati segelas vanilla latte sambil berkelana didunia maya, mencari berita terbaru dari seorang Changminnie. (jangan tanya kenapa pagi2 buta sudah ada cafe buka. Anggap aja udah ada.)

Setelah menunggu sangat lama, akhirnya satu persatu temannya muncul.

"Hyung." Sapa seorang namja imut yang bernama Junsu

Dia lalu memeluk Jaejoong, diikuti ke temannya yang juga ikut bergantian memeluk Jaejoong.

"Bogoshipeo Hyung."

"Nado."

"Hyung sudah datang? Jam berapa Hyung tiba tadi?" tanya Karam.

"Sejak jam Enam pagi." jawab Jaejoong santai

"Omoooo, jangan bilang Hyung kabur lagi dari rumah." kata Karam lagi

"Ya begitulah. Demi Changminnie aku rela pulang nanti diomeli sama Hyungku."

"Kya... daebak. Hyung cinta mati ya Changminnie." teriak Junsu yang membuat pelanggan lain kafe itu melihat ke arahnya.

"He he he Mianhae." katanya setelah mendapatkan pelototan dari Karam dan Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jaejoong bangga

"Kalau begitu ayo langsung kita ke Tkp, Hyung. Takutnya nanti malah tidak dapat tempat yang trategis." ajak Karam

"Kka."

::

Yunho Pov

Alarm yang aku pasang di ponselku berbunyi kencang hingga membuatku telingaku serasa ingin pecah. Dengan kedua mata yang masih sangat berat, aku melihat keadaan di sekelilingku.

"Ah… kenapa pagi datang begitu cepat?" gumamku tidak jelas sambil menggaruk tengkukku.

Dan lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan oleh suara ponselku yang bernyanyi riang.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucapku malas menjawab panggilan entah dari siapa.

"Ne… Araseo… Jam sembilan kan? Memang sekarang jam berapa?"

Aku pun mencoba melihat jam dimeja disamping ranjangku.

"MWO?!" teriakku spontan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung membanting ponselku dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Habislah hidupmu, Jung Yunho… !

.

Jalanan kota Seoul sangat ramai seperti biasanya ketika aku melajukan mobilku melewati jalan itu. Dasar bodoh, kenapa aku harus bangun kesiangan ini? Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering lagi. Aku pun membaca nama Manager Jang di layarnya.

Aissh… kenapa aku harus bekerja dengannya sih? Kenapa managementku harus memilih manager seperti dia? Memang tidak ada manager yang lain?

"Ne," ucapku setelah memasang earphone di telinga kiriku.

"Aku sedang di jalan. Sebentar lagi sampai…. Baiklah, arasseo."

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal setelah menutup telponnya. Kalau saja ia bukan manager Tvxq, aku benar-benar akan mencekiknya sampai ia tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi. …

.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" tanya Manager Jang begitu aku sampai di lokasi syuting di Lotte dept store. Bukan bertanya, lebih tepatnya setengah mengomel.

"Maaf, saat ini asisten ku sedang cuti jadi jadwalku sedikit berantakan," jawabku berusaha menahan amarah yang semakin memuncak.

Sebenarnya dia tahu posisiku tidak sih? Aku kan artisnya, kenapa ia bentak-bentak seperti itu?

"Ya sudah, sekarang cepat kau ganti kostum. Kita akan segera memulai syuting ini," suruhnya dan aku hanya mengangguk malas dan berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, kau tahu manager Jang marah-marah terus sebelum kau datang," tanya Yoochun begitu melihatku.

"Aku kesiangan Chunnie..." Jawabku singkat sambil besriap untuk dirias.

"Jangan bilang semalam Hyung be..."

Kriet

"Sepuluh menit lagi acara dimulai, bersiaplah." Kepala manager Jang menyembul dari celah pintu.

"Kka Min, kita duluan." Kata Yoochun sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hyung kami duluan, jgn lama2."

"Ne."

.

::

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Yeorobun... Kali ini 'Superstar Show' kedatangan tamu yang luar biasa. Sebuah boyband yang sangat fenomenal. New boyband dengan jumlah fans yang luar biasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan TVXQ."

"Kyaaaa..."

"Tvxq..."

"U Know."

"Micky."

"Max."

Kata kata pembukaan Mc langsung disambut dengan teriakan histeris oleh para cassie, fans Tvxq.

"Kyaaaa..."

"Oppa..."

Teriakan itu makin menggema saat U Know, Micky dan Max muncul.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"Kyaaaa..."

"Oppaaaaa..."

"Changminnie..."

Diantara teriakan teriakan itu, Jaejoong tampak paling semangat. Suara teriakan merdunya terdengar nyaring memanggil idolanya.

"Kyaaa... Changmin cute banget..."

"Kyaaa...

Junchan, Karam ah, lihatlah Changminku cute banget... Omoooo" Jaejoong makin histeris

"Iya Hyung, U Know juga. dia makin hari tambah manly.

"U Knowww..." jawab Karam diakhir dengan teriakan.

"Ne, Yoochinnie juga makin tampan.

Yoochunnieeee... Saranghae..." Junsu pun ikut menimpali ucapan Jaejoong dan juga di akhiri dengan teriakan yang lebih melengking dari pada Jaejoong dan Karam.

"Wow... luar biasa. Lihatlah tempat ini dipenuhi oleh para cassie." Suara Mc sedikit mulai membuat cassie mulai menahan histerianya.

Mc memandang takjub para cassie yang memenuhi tempat itu.

"Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fans setia kalian ini." tanya Mc lagi pada member Tvxq

Dan bla bla bla

Acara variaty show itu berjalan dengan sangat lancar.

::

::

::

Jaejoong mendesah lega begitu melihat rumahnya sudah gelap. Dia memang menunggu hingga larut sekali untuk pulang, sebab dia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk mendengar omelan sang kakak. Hari ini usahanya kabur tak sia sia. Dia benar benar puas menonton idolanya dan juga kumpul dengan teman temannya sesama cassie.

Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu depan dan dia mengendap endap masuk, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Ketika memasuki ruang depan, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Di sana, di kursi ruang tamu, tampak sesosok makluk yg duduk tegak dalam gelap. Selama beberapa detik hatinya diliputi ketakutan mencekam karena mengira melihat penampakan makhluk halus. Tapi kemudian dia mengenali postur tubuh itu. Kim Heechul.

"Nyalakan lampunya," kata sang Hyung. Nadanya berbahaya.

Jaejoong menurut. Dia menyalakan lampu dan mengerjapkan matanya karena penerangan yang tiba-tiba. Ketika membalik tubuhnya, Jaejoong agak terkejut melihat penampilan hyungnya. Di sekelilingnya tampak aura kemarahan yang tampak berkobar, namja cantik itu tampak kusut.

"Hyung, wae geurae?" tanyanya khawatir.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaejoong, Heechul malah balik bertanya,

"Dari mana kau?"

"Da... da... dari..." Jaejoong terbata menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

Dia sangat kaget karena Heechul sengaja menunggunya. Otaknya blank, alasan yang tadi sudah disiapkan jika hyungnya bertanya hilang seketika.

"Apa? menjadi stalker? nonton konser, ikut fansigh."

"Hyung..." Jejoong langsung menundukan kepalanya mendekar nada bicara Heechul yg sangat menyeramkan.

Kali ini Heechul sangat menakutkan.

Hah,

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang Kim Jaejoong? Tidak bisakah kau lupakan idolamu itu?" Heechul menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Marah rerlalu lama bisa menimbulkan keriput berlebihan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dari mereka? Kenapa kau begitu tergila gila pada mereka?"

"..."

"Hah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lagi. hyung akan menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu teman bisnis Hyung."

"Mwo? Tap... tapi Hyung... aku..."

"Tidak ada bantahan, kau harus mau. Kalau tidak, hyung akan membakar habis semua keloksi idolamu itu."

"Hyung..."

"Istirahatlah. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kim Jaejoong..."

"Arra."

::

::

::

tbc

Selamat datang

Selamat menikmati

Semoga bisa menjadi hiburan


	2. Chapter 2

My Superstar

-::-

Jaejoong, Yunho

Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin

Boy x boy

-::-

Rate : T+

Romance & litle angst

-::-

Hari masih sangat pagi, tapi Jaejoong sudah bergelut dengan peralatan masaknya. Ya, kali ini dia punya misi besar. Menyangkut hidup dan matinya. Misi untuk meluluhkan hati sang evil cinderella. Bagaimana pun caranya dia harus berhasil

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Teguran itu hampir saja membuat Jaejoong menjatuhkah panci yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Hyung..., kenapa mengagetkanku. Bagaimana kalau aku jantungan terus mati?" Kata Jaejoong lebay dengan bibir dimonyong monyongin.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicarakan. Katakan, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan!"

"Hyung... kenapa selalu buruk sangka pada adik sendiri."

"Ckkk, katakan ada apa?"

"Benaran Hyung. tidak ada apa apa. Kka duduklah.! Sarapan istimewa kita sudah siap." Kata Jaejoong sambil mendorong pelan Heechul dan mendudukkannya di meja makan.

"Hyung...," Kata Jaejoong dengan nada manja disela acara makan mereka.

"Hmmm"

"Hyung, Joongie tidak mau menikah cepat. Jangan jodohkan Joongie ne?"

Kali ini Jaejoong kembali melancarkan jurus kitty eyes'na.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil. Kau itu sudah dua puluh tahun."

"Hyunggg..."

Hah,

"Arra, Hyung akan batalkan. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Mulai hari ini. Kau harus membantu Hyung dibutik."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hmmm." Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Ok. Joongie janji akan bekerja dengan baik.

Gumawo. Kau hyung paling baik sedunia. Saranghae."

Jaejoong langsung memeluk Heechul dengan erat.

Sekilas tampak seringan di bibir Heechul, tentu saja tanpa Jaejoong tau.

"Sekali kau membuat kesalahan, Hyung akan lansung menikahkanmu dengan pilihan Hyung." Lirih Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengendarai mobilnya kesetanan. Dia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Kalau sampai dia terlambat bisa melayang nyawanya ditangan ratu iblis.

Flashback

Hari ini Jaejoong benar benar kerja rodi. Sejak pagi sampai hampir sore butik Heechul ramai sekali. Bahkan dia harus turun tangan membantu melayani pelanggan. Padahal biasanya dia hanya akan melayani pelanggan pelanggan khusus. Ya biar bagaimanapun dia tetep adik Heechul sang pemilik butik.

"Hah, santai seperti ini memang paling menyenangkan." Gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini dia sedang bersantai sambil menikmati es krim vanilla porsi jumbo di salah satu cafe di dekat butik milik Heechul. Saking menikmati es krimnya Jaejoong bahkan tidak memperdulikan ponselnya yang dari tadi berbunyi.

Setelah hampir sejam Jaejoong bersantai, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke butik.

"Ah, bukan'nya tadi ada sms ya?"

Jaejoong yang baru aja keluar dari cafe tiba tiba teringat kalau dari tadi ponselnya tidak berhenti berbunyi.

.

_From : Evil hyung_

_Bawa baju yang ada di ruanganku ke SM Entertainment lantai 7. Kalau sampai jam empat sore kau belum juga menampakkan batang hidungmu, MATI KAU._

.

Mata bulat Jaejoong makin membulat (?) Dilihatnya jam tangan yang menempel cantik di tangan kirinya. Pukul tiga lebih tiga puluh menit.

'Omoooo, Mati kau Kim Jaejoong.'

Jaejoong langsung berlari kembali ke butik. Dia hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di SME.

Flashback end

Mobil Jaejoong berhenti tepat didepan gedung SME. Segera dia turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk kedalam gedung. tidak ada waktu lagi. Lima menit lagi dia belum sampai ditempat Heechul, ratu iblis itu pasti akan mengamuk.

Langkah Jaejoong tiba tiba berhenti. Antane dikepalanya samar samar menangkap suara keramaian.

"Tvxq"

"U know"

"Micky"

"Max"

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh sudut lantai stu gedung SME. Matanya seketika langsung berbinar saat melihat tiga namja sedang dikerubungi olah sekumpulan orang. Tanpa perlu memastikan lagi, Jaejoong langsung tau kalau itu adalah Tvxq, Changminnie'nya. Lupa akan tujuan awal kedatangannya ke SME, Jaejoong segera berlari menuju kerumunan orang itu.

"Kyaaa... Changminnie."

Jaejoong histeris saat mata bulatnya menangkap sosok Changmin didepannya. Dengan heboh dia segera memeriksa saku pakaiannya. Siapa tau ada bolpoin dan kertas, dia ingin meminta tanda tangan.

"Changmin, boleh aku minta tanda tangannya?"

Jaejoong dengan antusias, Jaejoong langsung menerobos kerumunan orang orang itu dan langsung berdiri didepan Changmin.

"Tentu, Yeppo Nunna. Aku harus tanda tangan dimana?"

Jaejoong lngsung merona hebat saat mendengar Changmin menyebutnya cantik. Dengan malu malu dan sedikit gugup Jaejoong memberikan Bolpoin ditangannya pada Changmin.

"Dimana?" Tanya Changmin lagi saat Jaejoong hanya memberinya bolpoin tanpa kertas atau pun note.

"Di...,"

Jaejoong tergesa kembali memeriksa saku pakaiannya mencari sesuatu yang bisa berguna.

"Di... di... disini."

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengulurkan gaun ditangannya.

"Disini?" tanya Changmin memastikan sekali lagi.

"Hu'um"

Jaejoong mengangguk pasti.

Mata Jaejoong semakin berbinar saat Changmin telah selesai menandatangani gaunnya.

Jaejoong memandangi gaun ditangannya dengan hati berbunga. Dia seolah tidak percaya berhasil mendapatkan tandatangan Changmin. Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau kini hanya ada dia ditempat itu. Semuanya sudah bubar karena Tvxq, juga harus segera pergi.

1

2

3

Loading...

"Andwee..."

Mata Jaejoong melotot dasyat. Dia baru sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya. Baju pesanan khusus milik pelanggan spesial Heechul kini telah hancur. Tanda tangan Changmin terlihat jelas di bagian depan gaun itu.

"Bagaimana ini..."

Mata Jaejoong berkaca kaca, dia takut sekali sekarang. Heechul pasti marah besar padanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Jantung Jaejoong berhenti berdetak seketika saat mendengar suara itu. Suara itu..., dia hafal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Kim Heechul.

"Hy...Hyung." lirih Jaejoong.

Tampak jelas kalau jaejoong sedang gugup saat ini. Tangannya yang sedang memegang gaun, dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Mana gaun'nya." Tanya Heechul singkat.

"I...i...itu, Ga..gaun'nya..." Jaejoong makin terbata, keringat dingin mulai muncul.

Heechul mulai tidak sabar dengan tingkah Jaejoong, melihat sekilas kearah belakan badan Jaejoong. Dia lalu merebut gaun itu. Diamatinya gaun itu

Melihat itu Jaejoong langsung menutup kedua kelinganya.

1

2

3

"KIM JAEJOONG...!"

.

.

.

.

.

Duk duk duk

Dengan ganasnya pintu itu digedor

"Kim Jaejoong, cepat keluar kamar! Kita berangkat sekarang," panggil Heechul Hyung.

"Shirro. Hyung pergi saja sendiri!" sahutku.

Eotteokhae, Bagaimana ini?

Tidak... aku tidak mau dijodohkan

"Ani, kau harus ikut. Hyung tidak mau tau. Cepat buka pintunya, atau Hyung palang pintunya sekalian biar kau tidak bisa keluar selamanya."

Omoo, bagaimana ini... Heechul Hyung sudah mulai marah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Kim Jaejoong cepat keluar!"

Kali ini kubuka pintu kamarku dan kulihat Heechul Hyung terlihat rapi dan cantik dengan balutan jas semi formal yang dikenakannya.

"Hyung jamin kau tidak akan menyesal. Walaupun dia lebih muda darimu, tapi dia dari keluarga kaya raya, dia juga sangat tampan."

'Tampan?' ujarku dalam hati,

"Lebih tampan dia atau Park Yoochun? Pastinya tidak ada yang bisa setampan Micky Tvxq." lirihku pelan tapi aku yakin pasti didengar oleh Hyungku

"Hyung jebal... jangan paksa aku. Aku masih belum ingin menikah!"

"Tunggu, apa tadi? namja itu lebih muda dariku? Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya dia sudah siap menikah? Dia sudah bekerja? atau masih kuliah?"

"Tanpa dia bekerja pun keluarganya kaya raya. Kau pasti akan bahagia. Yeah, dia memang masih muda, tapi kedua orang tuanya sudah ingin menimang cucu. Sudahlah, cepat ganti bajumu. Kita bisa terlambat nanti."

"Shirro! Aku belum ingin menikah. Apalagi cepat cepat punya anak," sahutku sambil mencoba kembali kekamarku, tetapi Heechul hyung menghalangiku.

"Kau tidak bisa membantah kali ini. Kau pilih ikut atau Hyung bakar semua koleksimu yang tidak berguna itu!" ancam Heechul hyung dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Mendengar ancaman itu, aku lekas-lekas mengganti pakaianku untuk ikut dengannya.

.

.

.

Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640 warna hitam itu berhenti didepan rumah mewah dikawasan Gangnam. Meng'klakson sebanyak dua kali, dan sedetik kemudian, pintu pagar tampak terbuka dengan sendirinya. Khas rumah orang kaya.

Sebenarnya rumah itu tidak begitu besar, tapi halamannya yang luas, serta taman cantik disamping dan depan rumah itu membuat mulut Jaejoong mengangah.

"Suasananya sangat romantis'

Begitu tiba didepan pintu utama rumah itu, Heechul segera turun, dan diikuti oleh Jaejoong. Seorang maid menyambut mereka dan langsung mengantar mereka menuju ruang tamu. Mempersilahkan mereka menunggu.

Lagi lagi Jaejoong dibuat mengangah karena kagum. Rumah itu, biarpun tidak terlalu luas tapi memiliki interior klasik minimalis yang terlihat elegan dan mahal.

'Ck, sepertinya Heechul Hyung benar. Calon suamiku tampaknya dari keluarga kaya raya.'

Baru saja Jaejoong mendudukan pantatnya di sofa cantik itu, seorang maid menghampiri kami.

"Maaf tuan Heechul, Nyonya menunggu anda di ruang keluarga. Mari saya antar."

Mendengar itu Heechul Hyung langsung berdiri.

"Joongie, kau tunggu disini dulu."

Heechul lalu pergi mengikuti maid tadi, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Lima menit

sepuluh menit

lima belas menit

Tapi Heechul belum juga kembali. Jaejoong mulai bosan. diedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan itu, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan pengurang kebosananya. sampai doe eyes itu melihat sebuah pintu kaca lumayan besar disamping ruangan yang dimasuki Heechul tadi.

Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kaca itu.

"Omooo..."

Ternyata pintu itu penghubung ketaman disamping rumah.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Jaejoong sudah membuka pintu kaca itu.

"Indah"

Taman itu sangat luas, dengan rumput hijau segar yang menutupi tanahnya. Sebuah gazebo kayu berdiri kokoh dipojok taman, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bersantai didalam gazebo itu saat siang yg terik. Didepannya tampak sebuah kolam ikan yang terbuat dari batu-batu licin pada dasar dan dindingnya. Beberapa lampu kekuningan tampak menyorot redup, berbagi sinar dengan rembulan yg menebarkan sinar lembutnya.

Meskipun taman ini tidak seluas taman yang berada ditengah kota, namun rumput basah yang terkena sinar lampu membuat taman ini tampak lebih indah.

Didekat kolam ikan itu juga ada sepasang ayunan dan bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat duduk diatas ayunan itu, bergoyang perlahan. Merasakan hembusan angin malam yang dingin menerpa kulit, sinar bulan dan kemerlip bintang seakan tertawa riang.

"Taman ini sangat nyaman untuk melamun bukan?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Jaejoong dari acara -mari menikmati keindahan taman ini sepuasnya-.

Bruk

"Appo." rintihnya saat pantat g sexy'nya mencium tanah.

"Gwenchana?"

"Ya, kenapa menga... get...kan...ku."

Jaejoong yang awalnya berniat melahap habis sang pelaku penyebab dirinya jatuh dari ayunan mendadak kaku. Doe eyes itu melotot kaget saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ka..kau..."

"Annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida. Mian sudah mengagetkanmu."

Tersangka yang ternyata bernama Jung Yunho itu mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantu Jaejoong bangun. Tapi Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"Hey..."

Tangan Yunho melambai didepan wajah Jaejoong. Seolah tersadar, Jaejoong mengedip kedipkan matanya.

"Mi...mian."

"Ayo,"

Yunho kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Dan kini Jaejoong menyambutnya. Ya walau agak sedikit ragu.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho semastikan sekali lagi.

"N...ne."

"Kau Kim Jaejoong kan?"

"N... ne."

"Kka kita keruang makan. Eomma dan juga Hyungmu sudah menunggu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya kembali kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pov

Astajae, benarkah ini kenyataan? Benarkah orang didepanku saat ini adalah U Know Yunho sang Leader Tvxq? Eomma, Appa, rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

Saat ini kami sedang ada di meja makan. Aku, Heechul Hyung, Ms. Jung dan Yunho, kami makan malam bersama. Dan Yunho duduk tepat dihadapanku. Aku beberapa kali aku mencoba mencuri liat dirinya. Sekadar meyakinkan diriku kalau yang dihadapanku ini benar U Know Yunho sang leader Tvxq.

"Joongie, sekarang apa kegiatanmu? Heechul bilang kau baru saja menyelesaikan skripsimu?"

"Ne, Saat ini Joongie sedang menunggu wisuda Ahjumma, kadang juga membantu Heechul Hyung dibutik." jawab Jaejoong.

"Ya, Hanya sesekali. selebihnya dia lebih sibuk mengoleksi dan mencari berita segala hal tentang putramu dan teman-temannya Ahjumma."

Andweee..., kenap Heechul bilang seperti itu?

"Omoo... benarkah itu Joongie?" Tanya Jung Ahjumma

Aigoo pasti wajahku udah merah sekali karena malu.

"Ha ha ha"

"Dia kan fans berat Yunho" ujar Heechul Hyung lagi.

"Aku sering melihat Jaejoong membeli majalah atau menonton video yang ada Yunhonya, bahkan dia sering ikut fans meeting dan menonton perform Yunho dan teman-temannya?"

Omoo, kenapa sih aku bisa punya Hyung evil yang mulutnya ember seperti ini? Dan apa itu? Aku fans Yunho? Ani, Aku ini memang cassie, tapi biasku Changminnie bukan Yunho.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau cassie? dan biasmu aku?" kali ini Yunho ikut berbicara.

"Ne, aku cassie. aku Homin shipper."

Ais..., aku tak tega kalau harus mengatakan Changminlah biasku.

"Aigooo, Heechullie. Itu berarti Jaejoong setuju kan dengan perjodohan ini?" Kata Jung Ahjumma dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Andai saja orang tua kalian masih ada, pasti mereka akan sangat bahagia. Impiannya membuat kita jadi keluarga besar."

Tiba tiba saja wajah Jung Ahjumma menjadi sedih.

"Sudahlah Ahjumma Eomma dan Appa pasti juga bahagia melihat anak anaknya bahagia. Apa lagi sebentar kali kita akan menjadi keluarga." Heechul Hyung terlihat mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sesaat tadi berubah suram.

"Ne, kau benar Chullie."

"Ahjumma kenal dengan orang tua Joongie?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja. Kami bersahabat sejak kecil. Dulu rumah kami bersebelahan." jawab Jung Ahjumma

"Itu benar Joongie, Perjodohan ini pun sebenarnya permintaan terakhir Eomma." tambah Heechul Hyung.

Mwo? Jadi ini permintaan Eomma?

"Yunho ya, kamu setujukan menikah dengan Jaejoong?

"Kalau aku, terserah Eomma." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Karena kalian sudah menyetujuhi rencana ini sebaiknya pernikahan segera dilaksanakan."

Mwo? Kapan aku bilang kalau aku menyetujuhi perjodohan ini? Kenapa Nyonya Lee beranggapan seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Akhirnya lanjut juga ne epep. mian ne yang nunggu kelamaan. (eh?emang ada?).

Gumawo untuk yang mau udah baca. yang udah ripiu,pollo, n paporit ini epep.


End file.
